


Pieces

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, References to Depression, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Pieces

It all weighed down on him, and though his body was strong and and he could keep his pain in check most of the time… overtime, he became worn down. Holding up something so dangerously heavy without a wince cause him to drop it all at once, and he watched as it shattered on the icy floor. He breathed in ragged spurts, unable to stop the hot tears that leaked from his eyes. It was all too heavy. He wasn't strong enough.

"Yuratchka! Are you hurt?"

Yuri shook his head, finally managing to get his limbs to move. He skated to the edge of the rink, aware of his teammates eyes burning into him as he rushed to his coach. Viktor reached out to him as he skated past, but Yuri pulled from his grip as his tears started flowing freely.

Yakov met him at the rink exit, helping him into his skate guards. Yuri covered his face with his hand, letting Yakov help him as he tried to hide his pathetic crying from everyone.

"Yura," Yakov whispered, rubbing his back. "Go home and rest for the afternoon, okay?"

Normally, Yuri would fight him tooth and nail. He couldn't afford a break- he needed to get stronger, better. But he had become weak. He picked up the shattered pieces that had imploded around him and trudged off to the locker room, where he buried his face in his hands and finally allowed himself to break down.

He sobbed into his raw hands. Uncaring of how loud he was being, he didn't hear the locker room door open, and he gasped as warm hands landed on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Yuuri whispered unsurely.

"Fuck off," Yuri croaked, sounding much less assertive than he intended when he choked on another sob.

"Just because you carry it all so well," he continued, sitting down next to Yuri, "doesn't mean it isn't heavy."

Yuri whimpered as Yuuri wrapped both arms around his shaking frame, holding him tightly. He didn't want to be weak; he didn't want to sink into the comforting embrace. But he couldn't help it. He was too weak from being so strong for so long- he had lost his resolve. He melted against Yuuri, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I've got you," Yuuri murmured, holding him even tighter. "It's okay, Yuri."

"It isn't."

"It's just a bump in the road," Yuuri tried again. "You bottle everything up, and then…" Yuuri trailed off.

"If I ignore it, maybe it will go away," Yuri croaked, realizing that his logic sounded much better in his own head.

"I wish it worked that way," Yuuri hummed. "Sometimes you have to let it out, or it's all going to build up."

"And then I shatter like a pathetic piece of shit," Yuri barked, desperately wishing his tears would stop already.

"You aren't pathetic, and you aren't a piece of shit." Yuuri nuzzled his nose against Yuri's head, and he was strangely comforted by the feeling of his warm breath against it. "You have depression, Yuri, and that isn't your fault. You don't need to try to push it away and put on a brave face all the time."

"But you do," Yuri hissed. "With your anxiety. You do."

Yuuri shook his head. "I don't, Yuri… it just usually happens behind closed doors." He sighed, beginning to rub Yuri's back. "I break down, too."

"Why did you come after me?" He whispered as his tears finally started to die down.

"Because I love you, and I wanted to be sure that you were safe. I didn't want you to go home and have to deal with everything on your own, when you have friends who care about you and want to help."

"It's so hard," Yuri lamented, unsure of his own train of thought.

"I know, but you're strong. And you can acknowledge your feelings, accept them, and move past them." Yuuri tugged at Yuri's chin, forcing him to look up. Yuri averted his eyes, lip trembling. "You will get through this, I promise."

When Yuuri let go, Yuri wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "Don't give up on me," he whispered, barely loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
